Feverish
by Blackwitch31
Summary: A female form lies in bed, everyone surrounds her visibly concerned, what happened to be in bed? Will Lion-O and the others save her in time? Why Mumm-Ra want medicine?


_Rated** K**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats, just the plot and the OC._

* * *

_Well folks, this time the Thundercats will face something so small... and will try to do everything to help his human friend._

_They will succeed? I hope so._

* * *

_By the way... this happens after the story "Longing." and despite in not referring that she is receiving messages from her family, it doesn't mean that she isn't, but there is a story that I will refer to that._

_Before I forgot... and I've done it since the first story... this is a kind of a love triangle between Panthro, Maxine, and Mumm-Ra, but Maxine LOVES Panthro, she sees Mumm-Ra like someone who is always trying to conquer her heart._

_There is a rivalry between Panthro and Mumm-Ra, just due to Maxine... nothing more, and the human girl IS FAITHFULL to Panthro ok?_

_And I like Mumm-Ra ok? It is nice working with him!_

_I thank you for all the faves and reviews!_

* * *

**Feverish**

A female form lies in bed, everyone surrounds her visibly concerned, what happened to be in bed?

Why she has a wet cloth on her forehead and is practically naked? It's due to her condition, and is delirious, writhing in bed, trembling in cold with cold sweats... the body boiled...

Everyone is in stress to see if the fever goes down very quickly, and Panthro is powerless, he can't do anything for it, and wonders how Maxine came to that state... so feverish.

_**Flashback...**_

_Maxine is doing Tai-Chi when is disturbed by lightning and thunder, as she hates to hear the sound of thunder, "Does this never end?!" _

_Clap... BOOOMMM! When hears more she screams, __**"I HATE THUNDERS!"**_

_Lion-O appears, "What's this shouting, Maxine?! Weren't you exercising?! " Then he hears another clap of the Thunder and she holds onto him, "I hate thunders Lion-O, I'm so scared!" And shrink when hears more._

_He understands why she screamed and shrinks... She doesn't like to hear the Thunder._

_"Stay calm, we're here!" And it calms the human girl._

_Suddenly the alarm rings... And the two went to the monitoring room, "What's going on?" The two asked, "the Berbills are in serious trouble, the river has overflowed and is on its way to their village!" Report Tygra._

_"What are we waiting for? Let's help them! " It says Cheetara._

_All Thundercats except the Thunderkittens goes to the Thundertank, heading straight for the Berbills village._

_They work immensely so that the river waters do not reach the village, starting with barricades or making ditches, all under a very intense rain, although Maxine is completely soaked, does not care, and continues to work._

_Lion-O has an idea and decides to put it into practice, uses the powers of the sword to make an alternate route to the river, avoiding the worst, for relief of all._

_Finally, they came out satisfied that they were able to help those who needed it most, but in the following days, all had to make the aftermath of the storm._

_They've had requests for help to help rescue the victims of floods, or land-grabbing... So many lives have been lost._

_Maxine looks at the sadness surrounding the families of the victims, so many souls that were lost in that storm._

_Panthro approaches, putting a hand on her shoulder, "does this impress you, Maxine?" She replies, "No... I've come across situations like this in my profession._

_And it reminds me of Katrina. " Panthro raises his brow, "Katrina?" Maxine explains, "It was the name of a storm that affected the Atlantic coast of my country in 2005, it was very bad for everyone, there was also so much material damage and many deadly casualties!_

_When that hurricane came, I was 12 years old! "Panthro doesn't know what to say, except to stay next to Maxine._

_Then he looks around, seeing a Wolo family crying a loved one, "What impresses me, is the loss of life, and the negative feelings around... Only that! " And she's still looking for more victims, "I am a paramedic and a Firefighter…it's my work to attend any emergency, besides I swore to help those who need the most, Panthro!" Adds._

_The works last a few days, the dead had to be buried or burned to prevent the onset of infectious-contagious diseases, like cholera, smallpox among many others._

_Maxine doesn't feel well, but nothing reveals to her friends, not to worry, "Maxine you are not well!" She says, "Nonsense!" And keep working._

_Maxine works so much during the aftermath of the storm until something happens, she passes out, and Lion-O notices going to her aid, "Maxine, Maxine!" And feel the girl's body temperature, she's boiling! "Pumyra!" Calls, the Puma comes running, "Lion-what's going on?" She sees that Maxine is in Lion-O's arms, unconscious, "Let me see Maxine!" And put her hand on the human girl's forehead, "she's feverish, let's get her out of here!"_

_And quickly Maxine is forwarded to the Lair, more precisely to her room, where they remove all her clothes, getting only in underwear... And she trembles immensely, deliriously due to her feverish state, "Cheetara passes a cold cloth to Maxine's body, to see if it cools." And the cheetah does that._

_When Panthro found out she's sick and is not well, runs to her, he doesn't want to leave her alone._

_Pumyra and Cheetara struggle to lower the fever, without success, all for two days, Lion-O goes looking for a human physician, since Domedone is not available, going to a small human settlement._

_Panthro grabs the hand of his beloved praying that she recovers quickly._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"You should rest Panthro!" Advises Pumyra, " You will not help her, being tired!" He doesn't let go of the human girl, "No Pumyra, I want to be by her side... In case it gets better! " The Cougar looks at the panther, "I'm giving my best Panthro, and it's not easy to lower the fever! She has 40Cºof fever, and there's no way to lower it. " Cheetara is changing the damp cloths for fresh ones, "she urgently needs to lower her fever!" Linx-O is with them, "Young ones do not lose faith in Maxine, and she will turn this around!"

The door opens and Lion-O enters with a human physician, "Here she is Dr." When the human saw the girl, he rushed to examine her, "Holy God... She's burning up in a fever! " And look at the two Thunderian women and the rags they have in their hand, "You're doing a good job, but she needs something cooler!" Everyone looks at each other, "What do you mean, Dr.?" The human doctor explains, "She needs ice." Lion-O is stunned, "She can die! Not to mention we don't have enough ice, not even in our freezers!

Now I wonder how we're going to get ice? Tell me! " The doctor only says a bit concerned, "she will die if you do nothing, the ice is your best chance!" Linx-O looks at Lion-O, "It is an effective method, young Lord!" The human looks at the Lynx, "finally someone with good sense!" The old Lynx looks at everyone, "I'm sure Snowman and Snowmeow can give us some ice!" Lion-O remembers, "Yes it is true, we can ask him a little!" The human doctor breathes with relief, "I'm glad you managed to find a solution!"

Panthro continues to watch the doctor continue to examine his beloved, "Yes... has all the symptoms. " The panther turns to him, "Tell me what she has!" An answer is heard, "Pneumonia." And ask her, "How did she get to this state?" Panthro replies, "She has concealed this from us, Dr. But I think it's been since that storm." The human remembers immediately, "Yes, there has been much loss of lives!" Panthro continues, "She went to help the Berbills, their village was to be flooded, and only stopped when the storm ceased... Dr... " The human responds, "Edward." He grabs a syringe full of yellowish liquid, and injects its contents into Maxine's arm, "I'm giving her a little help, her body will continue to fight." And he says to Panthro, "she's a fighter!" Then he gives him a powder vial and then rises up telling the other Thundercats, "She has Pneumonia, I gave her penicillin to help her fight this disease, and give her these vitamins.

Mix a little in the water and make her drink! " Then gets a much more serious expression, "it's essential to lower her fever as fast as possible!" Dr. Edward arranges everything and then is accompanied by Lion-O to the door.

Panthro is next to Maxine, and when Lion-O returns look at everyone, "Maxine depends on us to escape this disease, so let's get ice on Hook Mountain!" Then he looks at Panthro, "You have to save his life, old friend!" Panthro doesn't want to leave her side, but Lion-O just shouts, **"You think I'm not worried about her, Maxine is my sister! If you keep whining about her luck, you're going to lose her for sure, so just chill out, get in the Thundertank and let's go find some ice!" **Those words go into Panthro like a hot iron, and then it goes straight to the Hangar.

"You were not half-measures Lion-O!" Tygra observes while looking at Maxine, "it had to be, and I know that Maxine will be in good hands with Snarf, he hasn't stopped either."

And they left, going towards to Hook Mountain, Maxine's life depends on how fast everyone is!

Snarf continues alongside Maxine, always watering her forehead with all care in conjunction with Pumyra, "Hold on Maxi... The guys went for ice to help you get better! " Says Snarf, while takes care of her.

In the Black Pyramid...

Mumm-Ra sleeps, but is awakened by Ma-Mutt, "What is happening my putrid dog?" He moves into the cauldron, and with a hand movement activates it, seeing what's going on, sees the Thundercats on the way to Hook Mountain, and hears the conversation, "_Panthro don't have to stay that way, you know if you have a hot head you won't save her!" Panthro replies, "I should be next to Maxine, Lion-O." The young leader sighs, "I know... But she's sick and needs you to help her get better!_

_And rest... She's in good hands, Pumyra and Snarf are taking care of her. " _ When Mumm-Ra hears it begins to laugh, "Ahahahah... The human is sick and dying? I'll have to find out for myself, but first I have to see how she is! " And it changes to another image... This time sees the figure of Maxine... lies in bed, sweating immense, her skin tone is of another color, wriggling and trembling due to the feverish state... And she's delirious?

The hairs look like a curtain on the pillow, and it's wet due to perspiration, so he sees that they put damp cloths on her head, _"she's fighting the Fever!"_ And start putting together the pieces, Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra went to get some medicine to Hook Mountain to heal Maxine!

"I must have that medicine, and then I will ask for the eye of Thundera in exchange for Maxine's life!" And it turns into its warrior form to intercept the Thundercats that are outside the lair.

In a matter of hours Lion-O, Panthro and Tygra arrive at Hook Mountain, and are greeted by Snowman and Snowmeow, "What brings you here Thundercats?" Lion-O begins to explain, "it's Maxine... is very sick and needs something to lower the Fever... Ice. "Snowman asks, "That charming human?" Tygra beckons, "Yes." So Snowman starts to get very thoughtful, "I see... Well, I'll be at your disposal, Maxine is our friend and Snowmeow likes her very much! " Then take them to an ice bank, "I think this ice is enough!" Lion-O Desheath The sword by cutting a block of ice, large enough to cover the human and fit into the Thundertank.

They are aided by Snowman loading the block into the Thundertank, "Thanks for getting us some ice, Snowman!" Thanks, Lion-O, the other just says, "hurry up, or the ice will melt." Lion-O turns to Panthro, "Pedal to the medal, Panthro!" And they quickly came out of there.

When they're halfway there, they start to get attacked... are bombarded with mystical rays, "This is crazy!" Says Tygra, "Who's attacking us?" Panthro looks up, "Mumm-Ra!" Lion-O asks, "What does he want?" The answer is not expected, "I want what you have?" Lion-O asks Panthro, "We have nothing but a block of ice to lower Maxine's fever! What does he want with a block of ice? " And they continue to drive and avoid the rays of Mumm-Ra who laughs like a lunatic, "AHAHAHAH, nor can they defend themselves... I want that medicine! " Tygra looks at Lion-O, "Medicine... What Medicine?

The doctor has already gone from the lair and injected her with penicillin! " Lion-O just says, "and he doesn't know that!" Panthro look at both friends, "He can't have the ice!" So it accelerates even more, "call the others!" Lion-O wields the sword that grows in screaming size;

"THUNDER... THUNDER THUNDERCATS... HOOOO! " And the eye roars full of life, and the symbol goes to skies, so that others might see what actually happens.

As they are almost there, the others arrive very quickly, "is that decrepit mummy again?" Question Cheetara, Lion-O nods, "Yes." Cheetara just says, "well... keep going to the lair, I will try to draw his attention! " Lion-O just says, "Did you hear her? Pedal to the medal Panthro! "And he accelerates to the fullest.

Mumm-Ra realizes the strategy and sends a lightning bolt to slow the cheetah, but without success as she continues to attack him, and yet the villain continues in hot pursuit of the other three, Tygra decides to go the Thundertank's back, he wants to get Mumm-Ra out of the air as fast as possible , and activates the cannon, starting to fire on it, "Disapear infernal mummy!" The villain continues to laugh like a madman, "You will not succeed to save the human! Ahahahahah! "

Panthro sees that it is very close to the bridge of the lair, and communicates, "Linx-O activate the bridge fast, I am right at the door of the lair! Mumm-Ra is on our tail! " And soon enough the retractable bridge is activated.

He enters at full speed, going to the hangar, and closes it very quickly Lion-O just shouts, "break the ice into smaller pieces, and we will put in the bathtub, while Panthro carries Maxine to the bathroom!" Everyone starts to work quickly, all under fire... Mumm-Ra keeps attacking the lair.

Panthro arrives in the room, picks up Maxine, getting ready to take her to the bathroom, when lightning strikes the window, projecting Panthro and Maxine to the ground, he looks seeing that there is a huge hole, wide enough for Mumm-Ra to enter, "Well... well... Trying to give her the medicine? " Panthro gets up leaving Maxine on the floor, saying, "You little moron, she already took the medicine!" Mumm-Ra looks at Panthro, "You're cheating on me, Thundercat!" And continues to fight with him, Bengali had heard the commotion going to the room of the two, and when it arrives there sees... Panthro fights with Mumm-Ra and Maxine lay on the floor.

Panthro sees the white tiger, "Grab Maxine, and take her down, everybody's waiting!

Then I'll come to you! " Fast as lightning bolt Bengali grabs Maxine, running out of there.

"Now we, decrepit mummy." And he attacks Mumm-Ra with everything he has, "You are abusing your luck stupid mummy." And give him a beating, but Mumm-Ra does not let himself be intimidated and defends himself valiantly, and pinned Panthro to the wall, "Thou shalt not escape, all of you shall be destroyed!" But Panthro has something up his sleeve, he has something with a reflective surface in him, and he puts it right in front of the villain, who writhes in pain, it cannot withstand the reflection of his image, "disappear... Mummy! " Mumm-Ra disappears screaming, **"I'LL BE BACK!"** Panthro just says, "Go to hell!" And get out of there and go to the others.

Panthro arrives just in time to see her in the ice-covered tub, and immediately goes right to her side, Lion-O asks, "What delayed you?" The panther smiles, "Oh, a silly mummy, but he went away!" Lion-O smiles.

Maxine shakes so much and has delusions... And part of the ice begins to melt and Pumyra starts to get worried, but hopes that this fever will start to drop in a few minutes, then put a thermometer on the human girl, "please... the fever must go down! " All crosses their fingers, Pumyra continues to look at the thermometer until it reaches the desired temperature, "thanks to Jaga... Her fever has broken... it lowered two degrees! " They all breathe in relief.

Panthro gives a kiss on Maxine's forehead, quite relieved.

"Now it's only a matter of time for her to get better!" Say Pumyra, "get her out of the ice, and we'll have to remove her wet clothes!" Add, Panthro just says, "Mumm-Ra destroyed the window of our room, where will it be?" Lion-O just says, "until the window is repaired, she will stay in my room." As soon as the young lord says that, Maxine is referred to Lion-O's room, she is laid out with care in bed, and the two women run with the men from there, they would have to change clothes, and when they end, Panthro goes to her, not leaving his beloved.

Maxine opens her eyes for moments, "P... Panthro? " He caresses her face, "Yes..." She looks at him, "Where am I?" He responds with a tear in his face, "You're safe, you sleep!" She just says, "I'm... So tired! " He replies, "I know... Rest, I will stay here and watch your rest! " And she falls asleep.

Days go by and Maxine is already in her room, which has an even bigger window, courtesy of Mumm-Ra, she knew for everyone who happened and looks at everyone, "Thank you for saving my life." And then lowers her head, "I'm sorry I have hidden you from being sick, I didn't want to worry you!" Lion-O responds, "We are not bored Maxi, but when you feel sick, say it, we are here to help!" Linx-O only makes an observation, "How about young Maxine worrying about herself more than anyone else, maybe that's why she had that Pneumonia!" She sighs, "It's superior to me, Linx-O!"

She looks at Pumyra, "You did a great job, Pumyra." The Puma asks, "Did you know that you could lower the Fever with ice?" Maxine beckons, "Yes, I knew... But I was feverish and I couldn't tell you, was it Dr. Edward who told you? " She waves, "yes it was him!" Then smiles, "I'm glad you heard it, and according to what I've been told you've all been very good." Then look at the huge window, "I have to thank Mumm-Ra, for having enabled the construction of this beautiful window, the room receives much more light!" WillyKit grabs Maxine's hand, "Now you have to rest, and as for Mumm-Ra, he's not going to bother us for a while!" ' Kat adds, ' Panthro gave him a lesson! I and Kit went to the Black pyramid and put a bucket of water over his sarcophagus when he wakes up..." Maxine's tired of laughing, "Holy God... You guys are amazing! " They both answer, "It was for you, Maxi!" And embrace the human girl.

She gets more serious, "respect your neighbour kids!" They both ask, "even someone like Mumm-Ra?" She waves, "yes... Even someone like him. " Cheetara sits next to Maxine, "you fought so much, I never saw a fighter spirit like yours, Maxine." The human girl responds, "I wasn't ready to leave yet!" Everyone surrounds her, but Panthro begins to get tired of the confusion, "Maxine needs to rest!" They all take the cue, and Bengali only responds, "Don't be grumpy, Panthro!" And get out of there.

When they saw each other alone, Maxine just said, "I have to thank Snarf... For he was also a key piece! " Panthro gets questioned, "What do you mean?" She explains, "while you were getting the ice from Hook Mountain, he took care of me, told me to fight!" Panthro is pleased, "remind me to invite Snowman and Snowmeow for a dinner, they gave up the ice!" Panthro responds, "You are amazing Maxine, always thinking of others." She makes an observation, "I just want to show gratitude to those who helped you save my life." He kisses her on the lips, "all right, but when you're better, the doctor prescribed treatment to get you in shape." She raises her brow, "what treatment?" He gives her a fiery kiss, putting his hand under the sheets, "Having a hot night!" A laugh is heard, "Only you Panthro!" He's glad in hearing Maxine smile.

Definitely... Maxine's improvements will be very quick thanks to Panthro's redoubled attention and care.

End?

* * *

_Well... What I have to say?_

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
